


Back in the Moment

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mistakes, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Season/Series 03, Second Chances, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They weren’t going to bother with beholding the past anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Moment

Blurr was a grade-A jerkbot at times. He masked the way he was slowly falling apart with a single-minded focus and playful determination, throwing himself into racing and being the best. It was the only thing keeping him sane, truly. Blurr had messed up, messed up on how to be a true Rescue Bot, and he knew he wasn't cut out for it. Nevertheless, if the rest of the team had given him a second chance, making up for it was enough. As if the physical punishment would somehow help bring him back in Heatwave's good graces.

Salvage didn't know how to help, how to make Blurr stop trying prove himself, how to do _anything_ for his partner. In the end, when Salvage found Blurr, sitting in the firehouse, he wasn't sure if sitting by him was for Blurr or for his own sake. In the end, they both still had a lot to learn about Earth, about how to be a Rescue Bot. They weren't going to bother with beholding the past anymore, in what couldn't be changed, no matter how they disliked it.

Being back in the moment was all that mattered now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Back in the Moment" by Angelzoom feat. Joachim Witt.


End file.
